Lucha de Gigantes
by BedroomAcoustics
Summary: "Joel. Pensó en Joel y en lo que sería de él sin ella. Pensó en el vínculo que se había creado entre los dos y en lo mucho que lo quería por no abandonarla, por cuidarla siempre y gritó. Suplicó, aunque se había jurado a sí misma que nunca caería tan bajo. Suplicó hasta quedarse sin voz. Rogaba por su vida, porque la dejara ir, pero en realidad rogaba por Joel, por los dos."


Mi primer fic tenía que ser necesariamente de éste fantástico juego. Consistirá en una serie de one shots o de algunos capítulos relacionados entre sí desde antes de llegar a Salt Lake City hasta después de volver a Jackson Country. Durará hasta lo que dure la inspiración. Gracias por leer.

* * *

_Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Apenas podía respirar debido al peso de aquel hombre encima y lo poco que respiraba era aire caliente cargado de humo. Intentó alcanzar el machete, se estiró todo lo que pudo, pero sus brazos eran demasiado cortos. Los de David no. Agarró el arma con una mano y su brazo con la otra. Ella intentó soltarse, se retorció todo lo que pudo, pataleó, mordió y arañó, pero nada afectaba a ese hombre.  
_

_—No te va a servir de nada, niña —susurró—. Ya no puedes escapar.  
_

_Empezó a acercar el machete al brazo de Ellie. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? ¿Iba a cortarla en trozos como a los cadáveres que vio? No podía terminar así, después de todo lo que Joel y ella habían pasado...  
_

_Joel. Pensó en Joel y en lo que sería de él sin ella. Pensó en el vínculo que se había creado entre los dos y en lo mucho que lo quería por no abandonarla, por cuidarla siempre y gritó. Suplicó, aunque se había jurado a sí misma que nunca caería tan bajo. Suplicó hasta quedarse sin voz. Rogaba por su vida, porque la dejara ir, pero en realidad rogaba por Joel, por los dos. David seguía impasible, acercando el machete más y más hasta que llegó a la pálida piel de Ellie, atravesándola superficialmente con un poco de presión.  
_

_—Es demasiado tarde para suplicar, Ellie._

_—¡Que te den! —exclamó—. Joel llegará en cualquier momento y te volará la puta cabeza._

_Ésto sólo arrancó una fría risa de David. Su cara estaba cada vez más desencajada, parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas y una vena se marcaba en su cuello, palpitando. En ese momento, Ellie supo que iba a morir. Peleó como nunca antes cuando el machete se hundió en su brazo cortando capas de piel, tendones, músculo. La sangre empezó a salir con rapidez y el dolor era insoportable pero, por más que gritaba, ningún sonido salía de su boca.  
_

_David levantó el brazo una vez más y el machete se hundió en la clavícula de Ellie, partiéndola en dos. Una y otra vez sintió como el filo atravesaba su piel, sus huesos y sus órganos. No podía moverse y no podía gritar, pero no estaba muerta porque sentía el dolor. El dolor era muy real. Sintió como su cráneo se partía en dos, vio los trozos de hueso saltar por delante de sus ojos y escuchó la risa maniaca de David, que se levantó y la dejó allí tirada. ¿Por qué no se moría? Era demasiado, demasiado, tenía demasiadas ganas de gritar..._

* * *

Se despertó siento sacudida violentamente por los hombros. Al principio pensó que David había vuelto para seguir . Todo estaba muy oscuro y estaba muy confusa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y de que se retorcía violentamente, sólo quería irse de allí, escapar de una vez...

—¡Ellie, para de una vez!

La voz de Joel la sacó de su trance. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y vio que la miraba fijamente, preocupado, pero con el rostro serio y enfadado. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Se había despertado pensando que su estúpido sueño era real, gritando y pataleando como si fuera una niña pequeña. _Eso_ había pasado hace semanas, no entendía por qué seguía afectándole tanto. Estaba harta de las pesadillas, de sentirse débil, vulnerable. Estando debajo de David se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no era más que una niña y que su suerte se iba a terminar algún día.

Joel pareció arrepentirse de haber sido tan brusco con ella al ver que no respondía nada. Su expresión se suavizó hasta pasar a ser simple preocupación, pura y sencilla preocupación.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró. No quería atraer a ningún chasqueador. La cabaña en la que estaban pasando la noche estaba aislada y era segura, pero nunca podía dar nada por sentado.

—Sí.

Y eso era lo máximo que conseguiría que le dijera esa noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente después de esa. Joel desistió. Ellos funcionaban así. Ellie fingía que estaba bien y él fingía que no se preocuba, y eso les valía por el momento. Las heridas estaban muy frescas aún y él no quería hurgar más aún en ellas. Realmente no tenía la habilidad social suficiente como para saber qué hacer. A lo mejor, algún día podrían sentarse y hablar. Y él escucharía, la abrazaría y le diría que todo estaba bien, que él la iba a proteger fuera a donde fuera.

Pero ese día aún no había llegado.

—Pues vete a dormir de una vez. Y deja de hacer ruido o alguien nos escuchará.

Allí estaba, el Joel al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Prefería mil veces que se comportara como siempre lo había hecho antes que esa preocupación excesiva cada vez que tenía esas horribles pesadillas. No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando se ponía así, aunque se sentía bien sabiendo que le importaba lo suficiente como para inquietarse cuando se despertaba gritando en mitad de la noche. A ella también le preocuparía si a él le pasaran esas cosas.

Tenía miedo de que Joel no la considerara nada después de haberse intentado librar de ella cuando vieron a su hermano Tommy, pero después de las últimas semanas se dio cuenta, a través de los pequeños gestos, de que ella era tan importante para él como él para ella. Después de todo lo que habían pasado era casi inevitable. Sabía que al principio había sido simplemente una mercancía que entregar, pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente. Poco a poco las cosas habían ido cambiando, se iban entendiendo cada vez más e incluso reían juntos.

Ahora eran amigos.

Sin decir nada más, los dos se acostaron espalda contra espalda, siempre vigilándose el uno al otro.

* * *

No me ha salido muy largo, pero espero que os haya gustado. Gracias otra vez por leer y si encontrais cualquier fallo, decídmelo, ¡no lloraré! :)


End file.
